


Xavier?...Xanto?...

by Fall_into_your_sunlight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Married People in Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/pseuds/Fall_into_your_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation between Danny and Kono</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xavier?...Xanto?...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stories_a_z on LJ prompt: X. Many thanks to my beta for this story lanalucy on LJ.  
> DISCLAIMER: 'I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time'.

Kono shielded her eyes against the shaft of light that illuminated the darkened bedroom.

“Sorry Babe,” Danny said in a whisper as he shut the door, throwing the room into darkness once again.

“That’s all right,” Kono said in a sleep-roughened voice, as a smile spread across her face. She turned and watched as Danny changed from his work clothes to his pajama bottoms. 

_Because even after ten years of marriage who doesn’t love that?_

Leaning down, Danny placed a kiss upon her mouth before climbing into bed and snuggling up behind her. He wrapped one arm around her expanded waistline, smiling when he felt an answering bump against his arm. 

“Junior seems to be awake,” Danny said as he placed his hand over Kono’s stomach hoping to feel another kick.

Kono snuggled deeper in her husbands arms, “He has been very active this evening. According to my Auntie, I’ve dropped so it could be anytime.” 

“Wow,” Danny said, wonder, worry, and excitement vying for supremacy. 

“We need to pick a name,” Kono said sleepily. 

“Okay, what letter did we end on?” Danny asked starting to grow sleepy himself. They had been going through the alphabet letter by letter trying to find a name they could agree upon. 

“X,” Kono said, with a chuckle, “I am not holding out a lot of hope.”

“Xavier?” Danny asked. 

“No, too X-Men,” Kono said, as she tried to think of a single name beginning with the letter x. “How about Xanto?”

“Xanto?” Danny said in bewilderment, never having heard of that name before.

“I once arrested a guy named Xanto. It has always kind of stuck with me.” Kono said, before having second thoughts. “On the other hand maybe we shouldn’t include any names of people we have arrested.”

“I am in complete agreement there, Sweetheart,” Danny said with a laugh. 

As the silence stretched on Kono was starting to think Danny had drifted off to sleep when she heard him say, “Xander?”

“Xander…” Kono said thoughtfully, “Actually I kind of like that one.”

“Really you mean we actually agree on one?” Danny said in shock.

“It’s short for Alexander isn’t it?” she said, turning over onto her back wanting to see Danny. 

“Ya…Alexander Williams,” Danny said slowly testing out the way it sounded. It felt right, perfect in fact. 

Kono ran her hand over her expanded belly and said in a whisper, “Xander.” She felt three bumps in rapid succession. 

“I think he agrees,” Danny said before he leaned over and placed a kiss on Kono’s stomach. 

Kono smiled tenderly at Danny and said, “I think you’re right,” before drawing Danny forward.

After a long kiss, Danny lay back down next to Kono and laced his fingers with hers across her stomach and said, “Welcome to the family, Xander. We can’t wait to meet you.”

Kono hummed in agreement already losing the fight to stay awake, snuggling deeper into her husband’s arms she fell into a deep contented sleep.

The End.


End file.
